


A World Of "Uh Ohs"

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has found out about Abby and Connor's experiences... and has heard about Burton</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Of "Uh Ohs"

"JAMES LESTER, YOU WEASEL!"

Three of the people on the main floor recognized that voice -- and the temper behind it.

"Uh oh," Abby whispered as she watched Jenny storm into Lester's office and slam the door behind her.

"Uh oh?" Becker repeated as he and Connor turned to a suddenly guilty-looking Abby. "Isn't she supposed to be off with her new husband?"

"Mhm," Abby said noncommittally as she pretended to be focused completely on something Rex was doing.

Both men were very familiar with that look by now.

"Abby..." Connor said slowly. "What did you _do_?"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Abby said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Abby?" Becker's tone was firm.

"There was a lot of champagne that night, yeah," Abby said defensively, looking from Becker to Connor.

"That wouldn't lead to her looking for all of the world like she's going to kill someone," Becker pointed out.

"We talked. We did a lot of talking," Abby explained. The guys nodded. "Then she asked when Connor and I had finally stopped being stupid about each other..."

It took the men a second to realize what must have been said.

"Oh no," Connor moaned, turning to look up at Lester's office.

"Well how was I supposed to know that no one had told her about what happened to us!" Abby's voice was defensive. Becker's face tightened, but Abby reached out to grab his arm. "Not you, obviously," she said gently. "You were going through enough without having to be the one to give bad news."

Connor nodded, coming up on Becker's other side. "Abby's right, but Lester should have told her. She was more than our teammate. She was our friend."

Becker sighed, lacing his fingers with Abby's. "Does she know about Danny and Sarah?"

Abby nodded. "There was a lot of champagne and once she started asking questions -- oh no." Abby's voice dropped when she spotted Phillip Burton entering Lester's office.

"What else did you tell Jenny, Abby?" Becker's eyebrow was raised.

"Uhm... pretty much everything."

"Everything?" Connor squeaked.

"She seemed to like the parts about you and Becker very much," she said helpfully.

"Christ." Becker grabbed each of them and started tugging them to the doors. "We are getting out of here before Jenny decides to feed Burton to the menagerie."

"I'd pay to watch that, actually."

"Not now, Abby," Becker sighed as he hustled them both out of the building.


End file.
